


there is nothing more beautiful, than the way the universe is always chasing you

by neverlxnd



Series: kpop drabbles [5]
Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Kai - Freeform, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, babbyyyyyyy this cute, fluff?, i love kais beautiful brown skin, sekai - Freeform, sekai is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: have you ever seen oil and water? Have you noticed the negativity that comes along with oil and water?oreveryone believes sehun and kai are wrong for each other, everyone but themselves.





	there is nothing more beautiful, than the way the universe is always chasing you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a poem by christopher poindexter  
> also the song i used for the mood was oil and water by lights

_Have you ever seen oil and water? The oozy black mess that sits upon the crystal clear water. Have you noticed the negativity that comes along with oil and water? The entire planet deems the mixture a bad thing, something forbidden and terrible. That's not necessarily wrong, but the moon and sun lovers are an exception._

It seemed to be such a normal thing for Kai to be so closely attached to Sehun. And for Sehun to be closely attached to Kai. They were an item that weren't sold separately. If there was Kai, there was a Sehun trailing alongside. When I say it's a normal occurrence for the two to be together all the time, I mean it's gotten to the point where one would quirk an eyebrow, tilt their head if they saw one or the other alone.

There were currently in their bedroom, not minding the world when Kai stared affectionately at the younger from across the room, watching his boyfriend's rough hands stretch and twist across the canvas. He loved watching his significant other paint, draw, and color. Basically any and all of his art projects. He loved that every time they were in this familiar comfortable silence that he created something new and beautiful. Every time. Sehun was wearing a focused expression on his face, his eyes switching here and there, eyebrows furrowed. His fingers were stained with multiple colors from mixing and massaging the paint in, while his lips were slightly parted and relaxed. The only sound coming from the still bedroom was the frequent scratches from the his fingers brushing against the canvas and their slow mixed patterned breaths.

He stood up from the bed, quietly shuffling over to Sehun, before planting himself in the small space in front of the canvas and in between his boyfriend's long legs. He leaned his head back against Sehun's chest as he watched the painting come to life with his boyfriend's god gifted talented hands. The constant thing he caught himself thinking about was how he managed to get someone like Oh Sehun. One day he was sitting in the library with his nose stuck in a boring book about law, the next he was sitting in between Sehun's legs with their hands intertwined.

They were in their second year of college, with one year and three months into dating. It was funny, the way things turned out with the pair, everything about the couple in general. Kai was a law major with strict parents. Sehun was an art major with easy going parents. Kai was a bronze tanned boy with plump lips. Sehun was a fair toned boy with freckles scattered on his nose. He was pretty sure the whole world was opposing them, going against everything they did. At least it seemed that way when they had first started dating. Kai's father had accepted his sexual orientation, but to be dating someone 'as useless as art' was when the line was crossed apparently. Sehun's parents, who were expected to welcome anything he threw at them, didn't like the fact that he was getting involved with a lawyer in training.

' _What happens if you guys divorce in the future, he's going to take everything of yours_ '.

But despite everything the universe threw at them, they stayed together because of the warm feeling Sehun got in his chest whenever he stared at his golden skin in the sunlight. They stayed together despite their parents because Kai loved the fact that only he could change his normally stone face to a ray of sunshine when they were alone together. Their friends being an exception, of course. However, before all of the love and acceptance between the two, there had been a period of time where they started to believe everything people had been telling them.

_"Maybe they're right."_

_"Maybe."_

They, for a second, believed that Sehun's taller frame was too big for him. They believed Kai's tan skin was too dark for his ice-like tone. But that was before they realized just how much love they have for each other. The emotional tether they seemed to have on each other, they are each other's anchors. It quickly became easy to dismiss all the opinions when Sehun was staring at Kai with such love and affection. They couldn't forget each other, even if they wanted to. Not with the way Kai made an unintentional reminder in his brain to make sure Sehun wasn't stressing too much on his projects, or else he'd push himself until it was either done or ruined. Not with the way Sehun always made sure to carry Kai to bed after falling asleep in their small shared kitchen and always made sure to stack all of Kai's homework and study notes. In the way he liked them or he'd wake up the next day with a headache and feeling the extra stress of his major.

So they had tried for everyone's sake but their own to break up. To leave each other and love somebody else, but they couldn't. Their love was as though God himself put them together, making Sehun believe he was made for Kai. They went as far as deleting each other's numbers, yet they found a way back to each other, because they just couldn't cut that red string of fate that tugged each time they moved further from each other. It was an unnatural thing to see Sehun without Kai, and Kai without Sehun. And no matter how wrong or different they seemed to be for each other in other people's eyes - they loved each other. They felt they were perfect the way they were. You couldn't separate them if you tried. As if they were oil and water. One always floating around the other. That's just how strong their connection was. A soulmate kind of thing.

"What's this one for?" Kai's soft voice was like butter in the quiet room of theirs.

He felt Sehun shrug behind him, "nothing really."

He titled his head a little to the side, trying to find a new angle to view the painting. With his head against Sehun's knee, his lips slightly parted when the painting came into focus. In a completely comical way, he was staring at himself on the canvas.

"It's for you. Professor gave us a break but I felt like painting, so."

Each time Kai watched him paint he was amazed with the end result. Not only the end result, but everything about his boyfriend and his creations. The journey of his masterpieces - from the beginning where he watched Sehun, his eyes were flickering with thought of what to create - to the middle of it all where he watched his silent movements. Sehun's gestures were fluid and honey-like and it made Kai fall in love with him the more portraits he created.

"So you painted me?" Kai looked up at Sehun over his shoulder, a smile creeping up on his face.

From the top corner of the canvas to the bottom, you would see it completely covered with such vibrant colors. The background was colored a sunset with the mixture of pink and orange, and a little hue of blue. There was a tree sitting to the side of the canvas, a deep brown and green staining it's trunk and branches. The center of the painting is what took Kai's breath away, for the millionth time. His raven-black styled hair was parted to the side, one strand coming down the middle of his forehead. Kai trained his eyes down the middle of his painted face, he had a golden brown pigment to his skin, much like his was in real life. His heart slightly clenched because of the smallest details that he hadn't known Sehun noticed that were shaped perfectly on the canvas.

The corners of Sehun's mouth raised at the sight of his boyfriend smiling at him, warming him up. He gave him a nod and leaned down to place a quick peck on the top of his head.

"I had to paint you. It's my second year in college and I still haven't painted you until now. Thought it was time," he said in a quiet voice, soothing Kai as he leaned back against his boyfriend's chest once again.

"Well it's a step up from that notepad drawing," Kai chuckled.

Sehun let out a bubbly laugh and shook his head as he continued to paint. When they initially started talking Sehun had been pining after him. Watching the law major fondly from afar in the library, all while sub-consciously drawing out the outlines of his face down in his notepad. In any other circumstance, Kai would've found that creepy, but he couldn't see it that way when he one day bumped into the artist, knocking over his books.

_"Shit, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking I- is that, sorry. Is that me?"_

_He held the notepad in his tan hand, his other hand being occupied with his own books. He stared at the white paper with lines of led, which he's assuming was from the pencil that was tucked behind the taller boy's ear. He was completely mesmerized by the pencil drawing that was so similar to his own features. From his round and honeyed eyes, to his full pouty lips._

_"Sorry, I just - I'm an art student, you have a nice profile, I-"_

_Sehun reached for his notepad from the darker boy, only to met with a finger, motioning for him to stop._

_"Can I keep this?"_

_The taller boy hesitantly nodded, not wanting to scare off the beautiful boy in front of him. He gently ripped the paper from the notepad and handed the book back to the black haired boy. He tore off a piece of the edge and took the pencil from behind Sehun's ear and began writing across the ripped piece of paper._

_"I have a lecture to go to, but here's my number. Maybe you can draw a bigger and proper version of this."_

_He left the Sehun standing there, speechless and wondering if he was still on Earth._

"You said you liked it," Sehun exclaimed, gently shoving his leg into Kai's side.

Kai giggled, "I'm kidding. I did, I still love it."

He thinks about the folded piece of paper he always keeps with him in his wallet, but he doesn't mention that to Sehun.

"I still can't believe you made me sit on a stool for two hours for nothing," Kai laughed.

"Well I had to talk to you somehow," Sehun replied.

"You could've asked me out, but _no_ ," he dragged out, "I sat with a sore back and hopes of seeing a bigger picture of me and you drew a landscape instead."

Sehun stopped painting to laugh into his arm, eyes crinkling and his laugh muffled.

"At least it was a pretty sunset, because that's what I saw whenever I looked at you."

Kai once again looked up at Sehun to roll his eyes this time, but he couldn't deny the way his chest seemed to grow warm and his heart began to beat harder.

"When are you going to be done? I wanna cuddle," he mumbled, slumping against his boyfriend.

Sehun leaned down and placed his chin on top of his boyfriend's head, letting out a sigh. Sehun's hand movements stopped before his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, soaking in every aspect of his life. The love of his life was in his arms, his breaths were small and quiet, almost soothing. He felt his own chest move up and back down, while his heart never slowed down a minute. He opened his eyes again and continued to paint, finishing up the golden tone of Kai's skin.

"There."

Kai must have been closing his eyes and taking in the silence too, because his head slowly lifted off of Sehun's leg and he intertwined their hands.

"It's beautiful," he sighed, content.

"A bit of narcissistic, but thank you," Sehun joked.

Kai rolled his eyes and turned his body around to face his boyfriend, who was wearing a small grin.

"It's beautiful because you painted it. Van Gogh could've painted me and it still wouldn't be as amazing as yours."

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"You're the art major, not me."

Sehun stood up, picking his boyfriend up along with him. They both lazily walked towards their bed and immediately layed down, embracing each other. He still had wet paint on his fingers and hands, but Kai didn't mind, he never did. The two boys lay facing each other, legs tangled together. Sehun let his thumb lightly swipe across Kai's cheek, leaving a light pink streak behind. Next, he let his pointer finger trace across Kai's jawline, painting it a golden yellow color. Kai stayed still, letting his boyfriend paint his face with the colors off of his hands; something Sehun always loved to do after finishing one of his projects.

"I love you so much."

The breath in Kai's throat was caught for a second. He's heard his boyfriend say this many times and the latter as well, but he never seemed to get used to hearing it. One year and three months of 'i love you's' and he still isn't used to the way Sehun's mouth looks good forming the words, the way his eyes soften and glaze and his breathing is so low it sounds like he isn't breathing at all, the way he brings him in closer right after vocalizing it.

"I love you too."

The walls of their shared room were painted a golden caramel. He was strongly against Sehun's color choice, but he happened to make a very compelling argument.

_"Why caramel?" Kai asked, leaning back on their new queen sized bed._

_"Well," he began, "when the sun sets, the light will come in and brighten the room. I've used this color on some of my past clients room's and it looks so pretty."_

_Kai slowly nodded his head, watching his boyfriend explain. He seemed to have something else to say, so he stayed quiet, letting him take his time. Sehun walked over to Kai, bringing him to his feet and leading him to the spot where he was previously standing. He stood behind the bronze boy, his voice hushed._

_"The way the light bounces off the walls, it will create a radiance," his hands were lightly brushing Kai's arms, up and down. "The room will illuminate," he pressed his lips to the shell of his ear, pressing a soft kiss there and moving down to his neck._

_"And if you stop and take note of the room at during the sundown dusk, you'll see the sun will reflect the glow of your skin perfectly."_

They had went out and bought the paint the next day.

"I'll never get tired of seeing this," Sehun mumbled into his hair.

The room was blinding a golden caramel, the sunlight streaming in and brightening the room. And as he said before, the rays were laying onto Kai's bronze skin, reflecting and matching the walls.

"And I'll never get tired of you," Kai replied.

He only replied with a swift movement of his neck, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Their lips met in a soft kiss as he snaked his arm around Kai's waist, pulling him in closer. The new position created a deeper and open-mouthed kiss between the two lovers. Sehun slowly licked the smaller boy's bottom lip, exhaling a little bit of his breath into his mouth. When they began to pull away, Kai let his teeth gently tug on the taller boy's lip, causing Sehun to let out a breathless chuckle. Kai returned to his previous position, leaning his forehead against the latter's, causing their noses to brush.

"We should probably get ready for that party, hey?" He mumbled.

Sehun groaned into his neck, tickling the tan boy.

"Do we have to? We don't even know anybody there," he grumbled.

"We know half of the campus, not to mention our friends, how could we not know anybody at  _one_ party?" Kai chuckled.

"We can't, I just thought it was a compelling argument for us to stay in."

Sehun's words were mumbled into his boyfriend's neck, briefly letting out a chuckle.

"You really want to upset the drama queen - Baekhyun?  _'You guys didn't come to my party, why should I let you come over and use my shit?'_ " Kai mocked, changing his voice tone.

Sehun giggled and nodded, "alright alright, I get it. Let's go."

The two hesitantly sat up to begin their looks for the night. Sehun hated going to parties, not only because of the many drunks throwing themselves at him, but because it was just another opportunity for people to tell him how wrong they believed Kai was for him.

_'Oppa, he's not even a girl!'_

_'I can show you a good time, he's just a boy'_

_'Sehun-hyung, he's a boring lawyer. Don't you want an actor as a boyfriend?'_

Sure, Sehun and Kai were obviously past everyone's opinions, but it did still hurt from time to time to hear those kinds of things. One year and three months and they still frequently hear the protests of the two boy's relationship, the intention of it coming out polite. But despite the shitty things at the parties that Sehun powered through for Kai, he loved seeing his boyfriend interact with their friends, he loved seeing Kai laugh and smile, reflecting his sunshine mood on others. He also loved being around his crazy caring friends. Baekhyun with his loud mouth, Chen following Baekhyun's voice but making sure everyone's still intact, Chanyeol with his awkward and comforting entertaining ways. Kris with his snide comments that were still somehow funny, Xiumin with his bright personality and making sure everyone's enjoying themselves, Do with his silent judging and small actions of affection. Tao with his soft and clingy, baby-like aura, Suho with his bad jokes, Lay with his dimples and quiet jokes, and Luhan with his cold yet bright and enveloping embraces.

Tao was currently sprawled on the floor of Baekhyun and Do's living room floor, settled by Suho's feet.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Lay called. "How do you manage to get Do to let you throw parties? I ask him for a bite of cake and he shoots daggers."

The boys all laughed, even Kyungsoo, and waited for his reply.

"That's just how my magic works, no one can say no to-"

"He pays me."

Everyone turned to Do, who took a swing from his bottle, making them all laugh once again. Sehun looked to the side at Kai, who was sitting on the couch next to Xiumin. He sat himself on the arm of the couch, letting his hand rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. Kai, without looking, reached up and intertwined their hands - which caught the attention of a certain deer.

"How come I can't find a relationship as cute as you guys?" Luhan groaned over the music.

"Because you're a hoe."

Kai laughed and looked around at their group of friends for the voice. He stopped searching when Luhan walked towards Kris and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow," Kris mumbled.

Luhan rolled his eyes and continued to sip his drink, laughs erupting again. Sehun turned his attention back to Kai, lifting him up for a second then sitting down on the couch, pulling his boyfriend back down to sit on his lap. The small and simple action warmed Kai's heart and earned Sehun a fond look, leaning down and connecting their lips. Sehun's ears, which were previously thumping to the beat of the music, were now pounding to the sound of his heartbeat. He moved his lips against Kai's, intoxicated with both love and drinks. His grip on Kai's waist tightened as he opened his mouth wider to accept the prodding tongue on his lips. His head was beginning to feel dizzy and Kai's mouth tasted of toothpaste and beers, as it always did whenever he kissed Kai drunk. It was when Tao and Baekhyun began fake gagging and groaning that they pulled away.

"You guys are sickening," Baekhyun muttered.

"Yah! You need a boyfriend, maybe you can be with Luhan if you're so jealous," Sehun said, causing his boyfriend to snicker.

Baekhyun only playfully rolled his eyes. Their group of friends continued their night with drinks and laughter, Sehun loved being surrounded by his friends and by his soul mate. He loved that every time he and Kai made their way home at the end of the night, he had a piece of every one of them within himself.

"We're gonna head home now, Kai has a paper to write and I have to finish this art project," Sehun said, standing up and pulling Kai with him.

The smaller boy was tilting a little bit in confusion, due to his drinking, but nothing they both couldn't handle.

"I'm finished for like two weeks. And didn't you say your professor gave you a break?" Kai slurred.

Sehun rolled his eyes, "thanks Kai."

Their group of friends laughed, Suho quickly quieting them down.

"It's fine, he should probably be getting to bed now anyways, thanks for coming."

Baekhyun gasped, "excuse me, is this your party?"

Suho rolled his eyes at the drama queen, while the others groaned. Baekhyun turned to the pair with a soft and overly affectionate gaze.

"It really is fine, Kai-sshi should probably be getting to bed now anyway. Thank you so much for coming," Baekhyun said, copying Suho.

Kai giggled as Sehun rolled his eyes and waved to everyone. When they made it out the front door, Kai was on him in a flash, pushing him against the walls of the house outside. Sehun mumbled something about his head and hurt, but that didn't stop the smaller boy from latching his mouth onto his neck. Despite the harsh breaths that were coming out of Kai's mouth, despite the tight grip his arms around Sehun's neck were, all of his open-mouthed kisses were soft and sweet on the pale milky skin.

"Kai," Sehun mumbled, not really making an effort to pull away.

"I wanna mark you," he placed peppering kisses along his jawline, "let me paint on you for once."

And shit, he didn't have to tell him twice.

Sehun melted at his words and let Kai kiss his neck, leaving wet spots and bruises along his jawline and above his collarbones. Before anything could go further, (and so the small number of people outside would stop whistling), Sehun reluctantly pulled him off.

"Time to go home," he whispered, his neck feeling a little too cold for his liking.

Kai pouted, only for a second before nodding and intertwined their hands. Baekhyun and Do's house was only a view blocks away from their apartment, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because they didn't have to walk very far whenever Baekhyun had his parties. A curse because they didn't have to walk very far whenever Baekhyun needed something from them.

"I know you hate parties, but Baek's are really fun," Kai mumbled into his neck, the alcohol smell hovering on his tongue.

They were on their way home walking, while he carried Kai in his arms.

"I don't hate parties, I just hate what happens at parties," he paused, "and it's fine. It makes you happy, so it makes me happy."

He felt Kai smile against his neck before the boy's body relaxed further and his breaths were slowed, signalling that he had fallen asleep. Sehun stopped on the sidewalk and looked down at his best friend in his arms. His soul mate. He looked at his smooth and colorful skin underneath the moonlight and streetlights. His eyelashes were laying curled underneath his closed eyes. He gently blew out a breath of air, shifting the one strand of hair that had fallen out of line from the rest of his styled hair. He placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and lingered. There's nothing that could give Sehun this warm and light feeling that he gets from him. There's no one and nothing that could possibly make the two lovers break up. Because even though some people didn't like Sehun, even though some people didn't like Kai, they liked each other - more than that they loved each other. Some people don't like oil, some people don't like water, but despite it they stick together. Sehun and Kai were exactly that. Oil and water. It may not look good or be any good for anybody, but they stick together. One always floating on top of the other, supporting each other. And the thing with oil and water? They can't separate, even if they tried.

One year and three months of nights like this, 'i love you's', quiet kisses and they still believe they were made for each other. They still believe that if they had been across the country from each other, they'd find a way to meet. A soulmate kind of thing.

**Author's Note:**

> im not crying you are  
> thank you so much for reading, i've had this draft in my works for like a month and it was so cute and i didn't know how to finish writing it. but bless, thank the lort, i found the strength of sekai to finish it.  
> pls leave comments and kudos, it would make my heart melt :')


End file.
